Y Sam atropelló a un perro
by 3R
Summary: Songfic: Sam-céntrico, principio de la 8ª temporada! Only-bros


**_Se que debería estar actualizando "Desde que volviste del infierno..." pero me he quedado un poquillo bloqueada otra vez (trataré de hacerlo este fin de semana)_**

**_Este Shot me rondaba la cabeza desde que comenzó la octava, si has leído algo mío antes ya sabes lo que puedes esperar (no mucho :P ) si no... Sólo es una idea, casi un comentario de lo que creo que pasó... TEMPORADA 8! aviso por aquello de los spoilers, aunque el mayor spoiler sea el título :P_**

**_Ficha técnica:_**

**_Tema: only bros & the family business  
Calificación: k  
Resumen: Sam Winchester giró lentamente sobre sí mismo, apenas consciente de lo ocurrido, esperaba que todo fuera una pesadilla más. "Ese hueso… tenía un poco de retroceso. Suele pasar con las armas de Dios. Deberían poner una advertencia en la caja"  
Estado: completo (Songfic)  
Descargo de responsabilidades: Pues lo de siempre, los chicos no son míos y mi niño no estaba (ains que dolor...)_**

* * *

"… **Y Sam atropelló a un perro"**

"_Ya tienes lo que querías: Dick ha muerto, salvaste al mundo. Así que quiero mi parte del profeta_ – El demonio del traje negro hizo que sus subordinados se llevaran a Kevin Tran -_ Lo siento, alce. Me gustaría poder ayudar. Por supuesto que tienes tu plato a rebosar ahora mismo. Parece que estás total y auténticamente... por tu cuenta._"

El laboratorio de Sucrocorp se quedó vacío. La extraña y fangosa sustancia negra que embadurnaba paredes y mobiliario era la única evidencia de que, apenas unos minutos antes, un humano y un ángel habían acabado con el jefe de los leviatanes.

Sam Winchester giró lentamente sobre sí mismo, apenas consciente de lo ocurrido, esperaba que todo fuera una pesadilla más. "Ese hueso… tenía un poco de retroceso. Suele pasar con las armas de Dios. Deberían poner una advertencia en la caja". No era una pesadilla, Roman estaba muerto y… Dean y Castiel también.

"Dean… el coche…" Mecánicamente el cazador salió del edificio. Ninguno de los demonios que aún limpiaban el lugar de leviatanes le molestó. Ninguno consideró que el único Winchester vivo fuera ya una amenaza. Y, en cierto modo, no lo era. Sam ni siquiera notó la presencia de ninguno.

El Chevrolet Impala, último vestigio de su familia, estaba empotrado en el cartel de la entrada del recinto industrial. No se veía en perfecto estado, pero quizás aún funcionara.

Probó a ponerlo en marcha. El motor hizo un ruido extraño pero trabajaba. Con la parrilla delantera destrozada, y sin faros, dejó atrás el lugar volviendo al único sitio dónde podía ir: la cabaña de Rufus Turner.

No era una buena idea, aquel sitio sólo podía recordarle que no había nadie a quien recurrir. El hosco cazador había muerto más de un año atrás, Bobby había muerto, Castiel había corrido la misma suerte que su hermano.

Pero no podía irse, si Dean volvía sería dónde iría a buscarle… Si volvía. Si volvería, Castiel estaba loco pero era un ángel, podía volver y traería a su hermano con él. Se sentó en un sillón a esperar.

Su propio cuerpo fue el que empezó a rebelarse, su estómago, su cabeza. Se preparó un sobre de sopa que se tomó contemplando el Impala. La imagen del vehículo en perfecto estado su superponía al frontal abollado y sin faros.

Comenzó a reparar el coche. Pensó que así la espera sería más productiva. Entre lo que le había enseñado Dean y algunas páginas de internet se dio cuenta de que podía hacerlo, sobre todo, porque el motor no estaba dañado. Fue complicado encontrar los recambios adecuados, ahora no tenía un desguace a su disposición.

Su trabajo empezaba a dar sus frutos. La parte delantera recuperó su forma inicial. Habían pasado dos semanas. El castaño se quedó de pie contemplando el vehículo. Miró la cabaña. Miró sus manos llenas de arañazos y golpes, en parte por su inexperiencia y en parte por las veces que se había tenido que detener y golpear cualquier cosa.

No podía seguir así, porque si volvía a recordar que Dean no estaba… ¡Dios! Se sentó en el coche y puso la radio, era la emisora que siempre ponía su hermano, curiosamente no sonaba uno de esos clásicos que el pecoso adoraba sino una canción de Paramore: "We are broken"

De repente no podía seguir ahí, esperando sin más. Se marchó. El motor sequía haciendo ese ruido extraño, las carreteras eran rectas, monótonas, vacías, secas… interminables. "Está muerto… Todos están muertos, asúmelo"

Paró en un polígono industrial. Había un taller, varias naves industriales e incluso un bar de carretera con menús para camioneros. Dejó el Impala en el taller para que le miraran el motor, lo que él no había sabido arreglar porque no era su hermano y ese coche no era su vida.

El arreglo fue barato, el mecánico no había visto un modelo de esos en tan buen estado desde hacía más de veinte años. El hombre estaba encantado con el coche, incluso trató de comprárselo.

- El primer coche que tuve fue un Impala del sesenta y nueve y no estaba como éste, ni mucho menos – le dijo – te lo cambio, puedes elegir cualquiera de los que tengo en exposición en el concesionario de al lado y no te costará nada, incluso te lo llevarás con el seguro pagado.

- No puedo venderlo, lo siento.

- Te comprendo… Yo tampoco lo vendería – El mecánico se limpió la grasa de las manos con un trapo tan sucio que hizo sonreír al cliente de casi dos metros de altura – apenas era una biela algo desplazada, sólo te cobraré la revisión, el arreglo ha sido insignificante. Si decides venderlo algún día llámame ¿vale?

- Si decido venderlo será el primero en saberlo

Solo que nunca lo vendería. Siguió conduciendo, sin rumbo. Un día, en uno de esos almacenes que Bobby tenía dispersos por el país, dejó todas las armas. Otro día cogió todos los móviles, el de Dean, el viejo de Papá, el de Bobby, el suyo… y los cambió en por uno nuevo, un número nuevo, una vida nueva.

Era como matar a su hermano otra vez y otra más. Había pasado un mes. Aún no se había detenido en su huída a ningún sitio. Por evitar autopistas atravesó el siguiente pueblo. Entonces notó que el coche golpeaba algo que no había visto, y oyó un aullido lastimero.

Se detuvo y bajó del Impala para encontrarse con un perro callejero tirado en la cuneta y gimiendo bajito, todo manchado de sangre. Lo llevó al veterinario más cercano.

Tenía que salvarlo porque… tenía que salvarlo, él había hecho eso como había hecho tantas malditas cosas en su vida…

- ¡Ayuda! – gritó entrando en tromba por las puertas de cristal - ¡Lo he atropellado! ¡Tienen que salvarlo!

Por un momento creyó que no ayudarían al animal. Pero no fue así, la doctora se lo llevó y lo operó de urgencias mientras Sam Winchester se comportaba como si aquel perro fuera alguien importante. Mientras ayudaban al animal, no se movió del lugar y cuando salió la doctora acudió ansioso por noticias.

- Sobrevivirá, y con cuidado y cariño volverá a ser el de siempre – intentó confortarlo la mujer, impresionada por la preocupación del extraño.

- No es mío, no puedo llevármelo – el castaño pudo ver cómo la decepción se adueñaba de la agotada doctora.

- ¿Entonces para qué me haces perder mi tiempo? Es un perro callejero, si realmente quieres que se recupere tendrás que llevártelo – para ser tan pequeña y poca cosa la mujer tenía su carácter – si no, casi hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubieras traído

- Pero yo no tengo sitio dónde vaya a estar bien – trató de explicarse aturdido – yo… sólo viajo.

- Si no te lo llevas tú se lo llevará la perrera

- Está bien – aceptó, al menos así no estaría solo del todo

- Ese es mi héroe – replicó la entrometida doctora haciendo que uno de sus empleados le entregara el perro.

Sam volvió al coche. Al menor el animal estaba tan agotado que se quedó tranquilo en el asiento trasero. No pudo evitar pensar que Dean se revolvería dónde quiera que estuviese si llegara a enterarse.

Ni siquiera había puesto el motor en marcha cuando se fijó en la nota de la puerta en la que solicitaban conductor y mozo para la recogida y entrega de animales. Volvió a entrar.

- No me dirá que ha cambiado de idea – le fulminó la doctora con la mirada.

- No, me lo llevo, pero… - señaló el cartel – iba en serio con lo de que estaba en la carretera, y no es lo mejor para el perro. Si voy a parar un tiempo necesitaré un trabajo.

El sueldo no era ninguna maravilla, pero incluía el alquiler de una cabaña en el camping de la ciudad, y admitían animales. Sam Winchester llegó a su nuevo hogar y se instaló con su nueva mascota.

Bueno compañero, día uno de nuestra nueva vida – dijo en voz alta más para convencerse a sí mismo que al animal – vas a necesitar un nombre…

Desempacó, hizo la cena, y después se dejó caer en el destartalado sofá a ver un poco de televisión. El perro le miró lastimeramente desde su rincón "¿Quieres ver la tele conmigo? Está bien, pero no te acostumbres" Acomodó a su nuevo amigo a su lado en el sofá acariciando distraído la peluda cabeza mientras hacía zapping.

Encontró un programa de música huyendo de noticias y sucesos. Era un monográfico sobre Paramore por el lanzamiento de su quinto disco. Se quedó con él, no le desagradaba el estilo incatalogable de ese grupo que a primera vista parecían críos de instituto pero que tenía unas potentes letras.

Reconoció la canción que le hizo despertar cuando analizaban el segundo disco "Riot!" en la pantalla aparecía el grupo en su concierto de 2008 en Chicago y "We are broken" volvió a sacudirle las entrañas.

El perro, con esa inteligencia emocional de su raza, se incorporó y le lamió la cara, Sam lo apartó con suavidad, y con la voz rota musitó "Me entiendes ¿verdad? Estás tan roto como yo"

Cuando acabó la canción su peludo amigo le ladró a la televisión hasta que volvió a salir el título del álbum musical.

- Riot, ¿te gusta amigo? – susurró ahogadamente quien había perdido todo intentando salvar el mundo, el perro ladró y lo tomó como un sí – pues Riot, corto y directo, me gusta.

Riot meneó el rabo y volvió a recostarse tomando su pierna por almohada. Sam se sintió bien, tranquilo... pero aún así, solo.

**Fin**


End file.
